ABC-an JaNime
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Oke, aku tau! Ini bakalan absurd, dan gila! Tapi Dissa lagi males dan pengen kerja! Jadi, ini ada 26 kumpulan cerita dengan topik A-Z versi JaNime High School, alias FF yang Dissa bikin! Well.. Beberapa meliput aib saya! Ga papa lah! Happy reading :D (Jaga2 dikasih complete) / part 2 rilis!
1. Ichi

Ini tidak semua terlalu berkait ke FF JaNime Dissa, tapi ada sebagian aib Dissa! Nanti akan maju ke berbagai chapter, tergantung ide Dissa habis ga!

**DRABBLE JANIME HIGH SCHOOL**

**BY : DISSA-CHALOVERS**

**DON'T LIKE? I'M A HUMAN NOT A DOLL!**

* * *

><p><em>A untuk Azai Nagamasa<em>

Nagamasa adalah siswa JaNime HS yang dikenalkan terakhir bersama Oichi di Day 1. Terkenal paling romantik dan tegas, tapi sayang, saat ia menjadi wakil kelas, jabatannya diserahkan ke Yukimura.

Nagamasa adalah cowok kecengan Sang Author setelah Motochika. Pernah di studio, Nagamasa diajak Dissa ke kamarnya.

"Thor! Ini kan kamar ThorThor! Kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Yaa... Itu... Aku ingin nanya! Istri kamu.. Demon ya?" Kata Dissa. Tampaknya nge-gombal.

"Hah? Ko... Tau?"

"Soalnya demon itu jeleek! Jadi Oichi itu jeleek! Sama aku aja muaaach~" Jawab Dissa sambil deket-deketin pipi ke Nagamasa.

GEPYAR! Dissa pun dihajar Nagamasa. Saking kamarnya dikunci, terpaksa Nagamasa harus memecah kaca kamar Dissa, yang deket sama teras dengan boomerangnya, dan loncat dari lantai 15! (Bayangin! Studio ini 20 lantai! Kamar Dissa di lantai 15! Berarti.. Nagamasa... X_X)

* * *

><p><em>B untuk Bola<em>

Di JaNime Day 3, seluruh siswa difardhu ain kan untuk membawa bola. Bola yang menjadi TTWW adalah PoBoll (Potato Boll) milik Kojuro, yang bentuknya kentang persis warna coklat. Sementara itu, bola anak-anak lain yang teringat sepanjang masa ialah bola Ieyasu yang dijahit seperti rajutan nenek-nenek, bola Kasuga bertulis perasaan ke Kenshin dan Ieyasu, juga bola Motonari yang bergambar gadis. Entah, mungkin Motonari punya pacar tak tertampak silat mata.

* * *

><p><em>C untuk Cinta<em>

Siapa sih, yang ga mau cinta?! Semua cinta itu ada masanya! Yang paling banyak itu Motonari dan Kasuga.. Motonari itu keseringan adegan YAOI, kalau Kasuga mah, Straight. Misalnya saja Motonari-Kojuro (D2 A3), Kasuga-Ieyasu (D2 A8), banyak deh! Tapi kalo yang asli pair juga ada! Liat aja Matsu-Toshiie, mereka pair Maeda yang jago memasak dan tegas!

Disamping itu, ada pair romantik tingkat kemanisan gula! Yakni Nagamasa-Oichi! Juga, Nouhime-Nobunaga. Meski hampir tak terlihat adegan mereka di JaNime, mereka di studio selalu gini :

"Nek Nowu, I love u..."

"Owh, Wom Nobubu, Love u too!"

"Kamu itu manis banget! Tiada yang ngalahin kemanisanmu! Gula aja masih di bawah!"

"Aah, tidak! Kamu itu yang cetar! Petir aja kalo cetar sebentar, kamu? Aih, nomor satuuu!"

"Woow... Arrigatou!"

"Yes! Aishiteruuuu~"

(Tuh, bayangin tiap hari.. 1 hari itu 2 kali! Yakni sesudah makan pagi dan sebelum tidur! (Emang gosok gigi?))

* * *

><p><em>D untuk Date Masamune<em>

Masamune adalah ketua JaNime yang terkenal Cool and Little Hot! Anget juga sih.. Hehe.. (?) Bahasa inggris adalah kemahirannya, mengalahkan kemahiran Motochika dalam mengakali siswa. Meski Authornya ga begitu ngidem, Masamune adalah cowok yang easy going. (Kaitannya?)

Masamune memiliki rekor hittou terbanyak! Yaitu JaNime-hittou, Oshu-hittou, Horse-hittou, English-hittou, Naga-hittou, BlackPatch-hittou... Banyak dah! Juga rekor Ganryuu terbanyak! Dokuganryuu, Brokuganryuu, Gembelganryuu, Bakaganryuu, Bangganryuu (?), Cakepganryuu..

* * *

><p><em>E untuk Eaaa!<em>

Eaaa... Eaaa... Eaaaaaa! Adalah salah satu kata khas Author, meski sekarang dianggap hampir punah, berkat gadingnya yang dimangsa pemburu. (Hewan?) Biasa diartikan kata gahoel 'Iya'. Tapi, ada kiasan juga. Ini merujuk kalau Sang Author memanggil salah satu Author, bernama Meaaaa. Jadi, mari kita panggil biar ga bosen!

Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Oo, Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Sini! Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Eaaaa! Jeng Eaaaa! Ayo Eaaaa! Eaaaa! (Sudah, kebanyakan ah)

"WOOW! AKU FAMOUS!" Seru Meaaaa. (Napa tiba2 dateng coba?)

* * *

><p><em>F untuk Fandom<em>

Ini mengenai aib Dissa. Well, Author kita yang lebay ini punya banyak fandom. Segi anime, ia menyukai Sengoku Basara, Doraemon, Naruto, Another, Baka no Test, dan Kill Me Baby. Segi kartun, ia menyukai Spongebob, Pink Panther, Upin dan Ipin, Monk. Segi acara lain, menyukai Battle For Dream Island. Segi artis, menyukai SNSD, JKT48, One Direction, Ikimono Gakari, TM Revolution, No Regret Life.

Tuh, banyak ga kebayang? Kalo kalian berapa? Pasti kalah sama saya! (Khayal)

* * *

><p><em>G untuk GEMBEL!<em>

Gembel itu... Menjengkelkan! Gembel itu... Memaksa! Terbukti 100% tanpa mencong sedikit pun! Coba tanya sama klinik Tong Fang! (?)

Contohnya saja! Suatu hari di studio, terjadilah percakapan debat antara YukiMune!

"Yukimura! Mau main ga?" Tawar Masamune.

"Main? Main apa, Masamune-dono?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Kita main... Eeer... Benteng-bentengan!" Seru Masamune.

"Apa? Orangnya ga cukup, Masamune-dono! Kita cuma beduaa!" Jelas Yukimura.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting seimbang antara pihak lawan dan teman, gembel!"

**GLEEK!**

"GEMBEL?! KATAKAN LAGI, GEMBEL!" Seru Yukimura yang mendengar kosakata 'woooow'.

"Memang iya! Kita main bedua sudah cukup, gembel!"

"Oowh... Masamune-dono nantang berbicara! Hahaha... Kenapa kau ngotot padahal ga seru kalo berdua, GEMBEL!"

"Grrrh... Okay! You Gembel, you Gembel, gembel-gembel! Pokoknya aku, mau main bentengan, cuman berdua, gembel!"

"Yang gembel tu sapa? Dasar gembel! Masamune-dono gembel gembelengan!"

"Ya elu itu yang gembel, mentang-mentang ga gembel aja lu!"

"HEEEH! AKU MEMANG GA GEMBEL, GEMBEL! ELUNYA ITU YANG GEMBEL, GEMBEL!"

"Ya sudah kita main engklek aja, gembel! Daripada lu ribut gembel gembel, gembel!"

"Heei... Kau itu gembel ya? Engklek itu game wanita, gembel! Masamune-dono emang banci ya? Dasar gembel-dono!"

"What? All that I meant is Boys Engklekz, gembel!"

"Mana ada Boys Engklekz, gembel?!"

Tiba-tiba Keiji lewat, lalu melerai MasaYuki.

"HEDEH CUKUP, CUKUP, CUKUP! KALIAN DEBAT MULU! EMANG RIBUT APA SIH? GEMBEL KAN GA BOLEH!" Teriak Keiji.

MasaYuki tersentak bung! Lalu mereka berdua membawa debat ke Keiji.

"Maafkan aku! Habis, si Yuki masa ga mau main Bentengan! Apalagi engklek! Itu membuat dia berderajat gembel!" Jelas Masamune.

"Apa? Malah karena game itu, kau paksakan, padahal ga seru dan kecewek-cewekan.. Membuat Masamune-dono setingkat dengan apartemen! Eh, gembel!" Protes Yukimura.

Keiji memejamkan matanya, lalu matanya terlihat mengerti.

"Oh... Tapi... Gembel itu apa?" Tanyanya ternyata.

Satu... Dua... Tiga.. Masamune dan Yukimura facepalm, lalu gubrak secara berjamaah. IWR... (Ngawut!)

"Masa' lu ga ngerti? Padahal sudah melerai dengan kata-kata! Baka Keijii!" Batin mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><em>H untuk Hentai<em>

Di bagian ini, Dissa akan menjelaskan momen-momen hentai di JaNime. Yang pertama, Kojuro dan Motonari bergaya Korea. Mereka menayangkan SNSD dan EXO. Sempat-sempatnya Motonari salah adegan pas teriak EXO. (Bisa dicek di BTS JaNime Day 1) Aauuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Aauooo! Dan lainnya.

Kemudian, ada juga momen dimana Matsu, Kasuga, Nouhime beraliansi untuk memata-matai gerak-gerik Ieyasu. Grup mereka entah napa bernama MaKaN, lagi, tempat persembunyiannya adalah kolong meja. (Cek Day 2 Act 6) Selain adegan MaKaN, ada adegan Kojuro bisa menendang bola dengan baik... Tapi rahasianya? Mengoles iler di sikutnya! (Cek Day 3 Act 4)

* * *

><p><em>I untuk Idem (kata dasar ngidem)<em>

Ini adalah kebiasaan dari Dissa. Guess? Selalu ada idem! Dia ngidem Motochika, dia ngidem PS3, dia ngidem coklat, dia ngidem ruangan berselimut 10 (?), dan lain-lain! Bahkan sampe salah tingkah, Dissa mengidem cairan coklat yang ternyata adalah lumpur basah. Hampir saja Dissa memakannya. Ih, ih.. Kalo gak percaya, liat beberapa contoh di bawah ini! (Orang random demi merahasiakan identitas :))

"Wooow! Akhirnya aku punya PS3!" Seru Ieyasu.

"APAA?! AKU NGIDEEEEM! BIAR BISA MAIN SENGOKU BASARAAAAA!" Teriak Dissa.

"Eh, aku punya wallpaper Motochika body six pack jelas loo!" Seru Tsubako.

"IYAKAH, BASKOM?! AKU NGIIIDEEEEEM! KAMU KO JAHAT?" Jerit Dissa sambil nunjuk Tsubako sadis.

"Rweks! Aku punya anime full episode!" Seru Hanbei sambil menunjukkan anime dan laptopnya.

"ANIMEEEEE?! AKU NGIDEEEEEM! WOOI! ANIMENYA IYA! LAPTOPNYA IYA JUGAAAA! TEGAA AAH TEGAA!" Seru Dissa dengan kesal berkesal kesal wow kesal terkesal dikesal (heh? Bahasamu?) Ia lari ke Hanbei, merampas laptopnya dan mengotak-ngatik laptopnya sampe virusan. (Loh fakta ini!)

* * *

><p><em>J untuk Jawa<em>

Jawa adalah bahasa yang sangat mewabah di daerah Author. Meski Authornya ga jago bahasa jawa, Author bisa mengintelek mereka. Contoh! 'Aku ora isa kelles! Seng iki piye? Aku males aah! Emang kamu apaan seh? Lha ikune? Ikine?' -_- Gaje. Bagi yang ga ngerti artinya : 'Aku tidak bisa kali! Yang ini bagaimana? Aku males aah! Emang kamu apaan sih? Lha itunya? Ininya?'

* * *

><p><em>K untuk Katakura Kojuro<em>

Anak yang terkenal dengan panggilan 'Babu yang Babo kayak Babi jadi Bibi ala Barbie kena Barbel' (astajem kau tambah lagi?) Panjang tapi fakta. Dia itu siswa yang menjadi babu Masamune. Otaknya terbuat dari bahan babo, sehingga sedungu Babi.. Dah gitu, kadang-kadang kerjaannya mencewek, alias kayak bibi-bibi! Barbie sama Barbel biarkan menjadi tambahan... (PLAK)

Hobinya adalah menanam lobak dan kawan-kawan. Ntar jadi film pengganti Upin Ipin dan kawan-kawan. (?) Bahkan ada banyak panggilan sayur yang ditanam! Contoh, Lobak-san, Tomat-kun, Wortel-niisan, Terong-chan, dll. Aku lupa! Saking banyak! Adegan lucu selalu ditampakkan orang ini. Contohnya, ah sudah, lupakan! Karena takdir! (Jadi elu yang niru Kojuro aah -_-)

* * *

><p><em>L untuk Lobak<em>

Entah kenapa, saya hanya bisa membayangkan lobak. (Plak) Lobak adalah makanan kesukaan Kojuro yang ditanam di kebun rumahnya. Panggilan yang Kojuro berikan ke Lobak adalah Lobak-san. Pernah suatu ketika, lobak Kojuro waktunya panen 50 buah. Tapi, lobak Kojuro tiba-tiba dicolong sama tiga sosok tak dikenal. (?) Dan ketiga sosok itu adalah para siswa klan Maeda yang memberi kejutan, karena saat itu ulang tahun Babu Babo Babi

* * *

><p><em>M untuk Motochika!<em>

MOTOCHIKA ADALAH SISWA JANIME YANG PALING GANTENG, ONAR, DAN JAGO OLAHRAGA. TUBUHNYA YANG SIX PACK MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG GILA, TERUTAMA AUTHOR DISSA! COBA TIADA MOTOCHIKA, DISSA TIDAK AKAN MASUK FANDOM BASARA DAN LEBIH MEMILIH FANDOM SENGOKU MUSOU.

MOTOCHIKA INI TERKADANG TAMPAK DENGAN POSISI KEPALA BENJOL! BENJOLAN PERTAMA DAPAT DISIMAK DI DAY 1 ACT 09. DI MANA ACT ITU 90% MOTOCHIKA. DIA MEMILIKI EYEPATCH DI MATA KIRI! WARNA UNGU! ITU MEMBUAT SANG AUTHOR TERIAK CETAR BAHANA, SAMPE DISANGKA ORANG GILA TINGKAT BUMI.

(Adho, Capslock Mode On)

* * *

><p><em>N untuk Nobunaga<em>

Nobunaga ini penampakan JaNime yang terkenal very berry nista. Akan gerakannya yang bervariasi! Lagunya yang terkenal mungkin 'Satu Jam Saja (ReNew Version)'. Ia mengombinasi Goyang Itik, Goyang Ngebor, Goyang Gujezz... Dah gitu dah.. Tapi meski begitu, ia punya saat untuk kerja serius. Kalau ada yang menganggu dirinya / Nouhime, siap-siap karena akan ada pencetaran pistol dan pedang!

* * *

><p><em>O untuk Onar<em>

Sapa sih yang ga suka berlaku onar? Pasti JaNime onar semua! Onar adalah kelakuan jahil yang mewabah. Yang terkenal paling onar akan akalnya yakni MOTOCHIKA. Akalnya bervariasi untuk menjahili orang. Sekarang Motochika mau berbagi akal nih!

"Hei, minna-san! Aku punya tips! Bagi kalian yang menjalani tes! Manfaatkan teknologi sekarang ojiieh? Siapkan Hp di kantong kalian, harus paketan full! Paling bagus mah 2 Giga. Pas tes, aktinglah kalian seakan-akan kebelet pipis! Berakting selayaknya, kebelet banget! Jadi, kalian di kamar mandi tinggal browsing jawabannya! Masa' tau sih gurunya? Mana mungkin guru masang CCTV di kamar mandi?" Kata Motochika.

"Tapi gimana kalo ga boleh ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Ieyasu yang di sebelahnya. (Dia ini pewawancara -_-)

"Kalo ga boleh ke kamar mandi, kalian langsung megang-megang perut, akting lagi mules! Dan guru kalian akan bawa ke UKS, bilang kalau kalian perlu tidur sebentar biar sembuh, biar si guru juga gak ambil tes kalian yang tertinggal. Namanya aja sebentar... GURU UKS TAKKAN MELIHAT GERAK GERIK KALIAN, SUMPAH! RUANG UKS KAN, DIBATASI DENGAN KORDEN KALO GA SALAH, JADI DI UKS, BROWSINGLAH JAWABANNYA! Tapi kalau dilihatin... Pokoknya tau kondisi lah. Cepet pura-pura tidur, hp sembunyi di balik bantal." Jawab Motochika.

"Wow... Kau memang onar..." Kata Ieyasu. Ia tepuk tangan.

"Hehehe...! Tapi lebih baik onar ini tidak boleh ditiru! Kecuali oleh ahli onar! Baaai baaai..~"

(Motochika memang ONAR... -_- Jujur, Dissa belum pernah coba kayak gitu!)

* * *

><p><em>P untuk Perpustakaan<em>

Ruangan JaNime yang mengoleksi beratus ribu buku. Totalnya 123.456 buku. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang segitu. Tema yang paling banyak adalah Adventure. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi di sini! Yakni adegan SasuYuki jadi detektif cinta, Motonari menemukan bukunya yang berbaju feminin, Tenkai membaca 2 buku sekaligus dengan nistanya, dan Gangnam Style serta Harlem Shake berjamaah! (Cek Day 1 Act 12, dan BTS Day 1)

* * *

><p><em>Q untuk Qwerty<em>

Qwerty.. Kalian pasti bingung maksudnya Dissa apaan nulis Qwerty. Qwerty ini 6 huruf yang mudah dihapal para Iphoners! Saya dianggap master ngetik di Iphone. Meski begitu, cerita saya kadang kelar, kadang ga! (Wow... #PLAK)

* * *

><p><em>R untuk Raja<em>

Setiap cowok JaNime memiliki julukan looh... Yakni Nagamasa Si Raja Puitis, Motochika Si Raja Onar, Masamune Si Raja Kelas, Fuuma Si Raja Diam, Kennyo Si Raja Uang Ahook (?), Yoshimoto Si Raja Joget (selain Nobunaga), Kojuro Si Raja Panen Kebun, Keiji Si Raja Bodoh (selain Kojuro), Toshiie Si Raja Romantika (selain Nagamasa), Motonari Si Raja DuGen (dihajar), Yukimura Si Raja Dango, Sasuke Si Raja Malas, Tenkai Si Raja Gila, Ieyasu Si Raja Tampang. Ntar ada Mitsunari jadi Si Raja Kejam, Hanbei Si Raja Banci, Sakon Si Raja Akrobat, Katsuie Si Raja Bengong, Shikanosuke Si Raja Melas, Tadatsugu Si Raja Nyanyi.

(Wah, kebanyakan ya?)

* * *

><p><em>S untuk Seito Takamichi<em>

Seito adalah OC pertama Sang Author. Appearance pertama yakni Day 1 Act 11. Ia adalah orang dinginan dan suka hajar-hajaran. Khasnya adalah kata Anata Wayo dan topi koboi. Makanan favorit? Tofu! Julukan? Kami Seito dan Tofuito! Padahal dibayangkan pertama, tapi digambar kedua. Aneh.. -_-!

Jurusnya macem-macem! Sparks of Magical ada, Sparks of Pain ada, Sparks of Incredible mungkin juga ada! Saking kerennya Seito, hampir semua orang ngidem. Kan? (Somplak deh)

* * *

><p><em>T untuk Tenkai<em>

Orang sarap, orang gila, orang cengeng, dan semacam itu! Dipegang oleh raga Tenkai! Tenkai punya banyak nama, yakni Akechi Mitsuhide, Dokter Insomnia, Gonggol, Tenkakek... Wes banyak, sampe ia harus menangis 20 kali dalam sehari. Itu gila kan?

* * *

><p><em>U untuk Uang<em>

Kennyo adalah orang yang langsung rampas saat mendengar kata ini. Sampe mumet! Kenapa? Karena rumahnya harus ada 10 cuman gara-gara uang! 6 buat nyimpen uang (keenam rumah dijaga 20 pasukan), 3 buat rumah pasukan dan 1 dirinya sendiri. Uangnya brapa si? 999999999999999... (sebanyak 999999999... (sebanyak 999999999... (sebanyak 9) 99999999) 9999999) 9999999. Wow.. Semua furnitur di dalamnya emas campur silver! Siapa yang mau ke rumahnya?! Bayar :D!

* * *

><p><em>V untuk Viva La Vida<em>

Kata-kata ini artinya semacam menang/berjaya! Meski jarang muncul, tapi semoga saja Act mendatang muncul! Viva La Vida juga menjadi judul suatu lagu yang cukup Dissa sukai loo... Well, kurasa ga usah banyak-banyak nulis ini!

* * *

><p><em>W untuk Wes<em>

Wes ini salah satu kata bahasa jawa yang terkenal di FF Dissa. (Macacih?) Yang artinya sudah. Kadang-kadang yo wes jadi yowis sih! Biasanya penggunaan wes/yowis yang keren itu di sini :

'Wes... Gampang!'  
>'Yowis... Babah!'<br>'Wes ojo debat!'  
>'Yowis takdirmu pren..'<br>'Yowis nak!'

* * *

><p><em>X untuk Xavi<em>

Kepala sekolah JaNime! Yang sok jadi artis padahal sumbang! Yang suaranya kayak cewek padahal jenggotan dan itu tak tersangka. Dah gitu, sempaknya kadang-kadang keliatan! Dinding ruangannya ajoer! Ieyasu aja pas masuk sana harus tutup mata! Dan saat, ia mengisi formulir! Lolz..

"LALALALAAA! AI NO UTAA! OKAWARIYOOOO... XAAAAAVIIIII!" Nyanyi Xavi tiba-tiba.

Itu mah, lagu terkenalnya.. Punya anak juga, namanya Itsuki! Mereka bedua hidup bahagia dan melas... Aku ngideeeem! (Tuh, ngidem lagi?)

* * *

><p><em>Y untuk Yaoi!<em>

Yaoi itu cowok-cowok! Banyak pasangan Yaoi yang muncul! Motonari-Kojuro, Motonari-Shingen, Motonari-Motochika, Masamune-Yukimura, Ieyasu-Motochika (ha?), dll. Semoga mereka selalu longlast dan cepet married!

"APAA?! KOK ENAK THOR?!" Seru Motonari tak setuju. Langsung saja ia menyayat Dissa dengan ring blade.

* * *

><p><em>Z untuk Zuma<em>

Yakni game kesukaan Dissa. Game nembak-nembak bola sesuai warna, harus minimal pair 3. Keliatan simpel tapi nantang! Coba aja deh! Zuma Deluxe akan membuat kalian puyeng! Hahaha... Keiji juga punya game ini di HP nya, tapi sial di un-install lagi sama dia. (Digeplok karena itu fake)

* * *

><p>Well, itulah Drabble 1! Maafkan saya Girl-chan! Saya mencopas format cerita ala drabble! :( Dan saya minta maf ini absurd, garing, ga berkesan, dan lainnya! Huwe.. Huwe.. (ALAY) Mau lanjut Drabble 2 ga? Itu penentunya kalian!<p>

**BEST WORDS : ... ... ... GEMBEL GEMBELENGAN!**


	2. Nii

DRABBLE JANIME 2!

Disc : SenBasa kepunyaan Capcom! Saya cuman ikut nistain!

Warning : OOC, Typo, Hentai, Garing, juga belum bisa pake bold, italic, underline saking pasrahin iphone4 dulu. AND I'M A HUMAN, NOT A DUCK!

A untuk Apa?

Oke! Ini kata pertanyaan ya! Sering muncul, eh, ga begitu sih.. Muncullah beberapa penerapan apa di berikut ini :

"Apa salahku mamak?! Apa yang telah kulakukaan?!"

"Ini artinya apa?"

Atau, ada 2 orang kampret (kayaknya salah pengertian nih) yang tonya-tanya satu sama lain! Terjadi di studio, after syuting.

"Hei! Mouri! What itu artinya apa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Hah? Kenapa? Artinya what kan, apa!" Jawab Motonari.

"Kamu kok malah balik nanya? Aku kan nanya duluan, what itu artinya apa! Kukira kamu tau! Gimana sih si DuGendeng inieh?"

"Loh?! What itu artinya memang apa!"

"Tuh kan! Jangan nanya lagi doong! Aku perlu jawaban WHAT! ITU! APA?! ARTINYAA?!"

"Kueja lagi ya, MoChik cayangkuu... What! Itu! Artinya! A-Pa!"

Motochika facepalm seketika. Ia pun berkata kejam, "KAMU GA BISA DIAJAK TANYA AH, MOURII! KAN UDAH JELAS AKU NANYA WHAT ARTINYA APA?!"

Sekarang malah kebalikannya, Motonaru facepalm. Ia ikut berkata-kata kejam-kejam. "CHOSOKABEE! WHAT ARTINYA APA LAGI COBA?! YA APA!"

Motochika langsung membakar dagu Motonari. "BOH!"

Ya sudah, lupakan. Nanti mereka akan tahu What artinya APAAAAA?!

"BUKAAN! WHAT ITU SATUANNYA LAMPUU!" Sahut Keiji tiba-tiba.

Motonari dan Motochika yang mendengar Keiji langsung nampar Keiji setega-teganyewt.

"ITU MAH WE-A-TE-TEEEE! WATT!" Teriak mereka.

Ayyo-yyo-yyoonk~~.

B untuk BPL.

Apaan sih BPL? Yep! Parodian dari GPU, tapi kali ini kepanjangannya Bahu Pinggang Lutut. Itu adalah 3 bagian yang mau Yukimura pijat di Oyakata-sama. Memijat Bahu... Pake BPL! Memijat Pinggang... Pake BPL! Memijat Lutut... Pake BPL! BPL YAHOOT! (-_-)

C untuk Chocolate.

Chocolate itu macam-macam loh! Dissa selalu tergiur dan mau memakan apapun yang ada kata-kata 'Choco'. Contohnya aja ChocoBerry, Choco Milk, White Choco, Twist Choco, Choco Almond, Butter Choco.. Tapi kita terkadang harus hati-hati. Karena, ada chocolate lumpur, chocolate bulu, chocolate kayu, chocolate kain...

Oh, chocolate itu sebenarnya tidak boleh diucapkan dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kenapa? Justru itu membawa kita ke mesoh! Apalagi kalau Hujan ***lat! Hadooe... (-_-)

D untuk Dissa (sepertinya ini yang paling panjang)

"MINNA! WELCOME TO WAWANCARA BOUT DISSA!" Keiji memberi sambutan hangat ke para narasumber.

"Woow.. Kenapa jadi wawancara begini?" Masamune bingung sendiri.

"Baik! Aku mau Kojuro memberi tau profil Author ini!" Perintah Keiji.

"Ooh.. Baik! DISSA... ADALAH... AUTHOR YANG PALING RESE!" Mulai Kojuro.

"Se-RESE apakah dia?!" Tanya Keiji.

"Well, dia lah yang membuat kita semua nista! Di mulai dari aku mengelus bulu Honey (horse), sampai drabble gaje dan seterusnyaa!" Jawab Kojuro.

"Dissa-dono lahir di FF ini 24 April 2014. Pertama di sini, dia upload 4-7 chapter sekaligus! Entah kenapa sekarang Dissa-dono adalah pemublish yang pemalas!" Kata Yukimura.

"Waah.. Bener tuh! Sekarang dia kenalnya males doang! Tugas banyak? Kadang-kadang bohong belaka!" Kata Keiji. "Batewe, projek JaNime Dissa di sini.. Menurut kalian gimana?"

"GRRRRH... AKU INGIN MEREMUKNYA! KENAPA AKU SELALU DIJADIKAN MAUT DUGEN?! NGOMPOL LAH, YAOI LAH, MENS PALSU LAH!" Gerutu Motonari mukul meja hakim.

"Kalau menurutku, JaNime depannyewt doang yang bagus. Napa? Bener, sekarang ditunda mulu. Ngakak makin habis aja!" Tanggap Sasuke.

"Itu memang GLOH Dissa gampang habis.. Dasar." Kata Masamune.

"Dan menurutku... PROYEK JANIME HARUS DIHENTIKAAN! AKU MALUU! MENJADI MURID TIDAK LULUS LAMA!" Nouhime mencetarkan bazooka sampe atap bolong.

Keiji kagum. Sambil menepuk pundak Nouhime, ia berkata, "Ooooowww... Amarahmu luar biasa, Nouhime!"

"Aku kesal sekali..." Nouhime berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan karena memikirkan penistaan tiada habis dari Dissa.

"Next, Dissa kan punya ejekan, mari kita sebutkan bergilir!" Keiji menunjuk Magoichi yang di pojok kiri.

"A-aku dulu? Baiklah! SATU! DISSABUT PARUTAN KELAPA!" Teriak Magoichi.

Selanjutnya, Ieyasu. "DUA, DISSABIT CANGKUL PAK TANI!" Dilanjutkan Masamune, "Tiga! Dissablon, duh.."

"Empaaat... Dissa, eh, Dissa, eh, Dissabunin lummmmpuur! AHOOK!" Kata Kennyo sambil joget.

"Lima. Dissajikan bersama daging.." Kata Motonari pede sambil memutar telapak tangan kanannyewt.

"Enam! Dissakiti trus!" Kata Motochika plus taring di kanan-kiri-atas. (?)

"Tuuujuuuu~ Dissaku cuman ada duit gopek!" (Sejak kapan ada yang ini?..) Kata Kojuro.

"WOO! ITU BARU?!" Tanya Motochika.

"Entah, dapet ajeeh!" Kata Kojuro. Lalu Kojuro nyelentik leher Yukimura. "Kamu, Yukii!"

"I-iyaa.. Dlapan.. Dissalamin tapi boong.. Donno.." Kata Yukimura agak ragu.

Berikutnya lagi.. Nouhime. "Songo! Dissalimin pak gober!"

"HEHEE... AKHIRNYAA! SEPULUUUH! DISSAMBER PETIR NEPTUNUUS!" Teriak Mitsunari. (Mitsunari sejak kapan ada di JaNime? Akh, babah..)

"M-M-MITSUNARIIIIIII?!" (TERNYATA YANG LAIN JUGA GA NYADAR ADA MITSUNARIIII?! -_-)

"Hmph.." Mitsunari cuek aja tuh.

"Antara Dissambut... Sama Dissambung.. Yang mana ya?" Batin Kasuga.

"Kasugaaa... Jangan nge-blank dong! Cepet!" Perintah Yoshimoto di sebelah Kasuga.

"Aah! Iya deeh... Sebelas, Dissambut jelek-jelekan.." Kata Kasuga terpaksa.

"Hohhohho! Dua belas ialaaah... Dissambung benang boneka!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Gabelas, Dis... Diss... Dissa... Dissa... Dissana gak waras!" Kata Tenkai yang hampir kehabisan akal.

"EMPAT BELAS DISSANJUNG MONSTER!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Hmm... Lima belas. Dissantap babi," Kata Oichi.

Fuuma menulis.. "Enam belas itu Dissapa pocong."

"Tujuh belas! Dissapu bersama sampah!" Kata Matsu riang.

"Lalu delapan belas... Dissaranin malah dibikin jeblok!" Kata Toshiie.

"Sembilan belas! Dissarapin aja deh!" Kata Keiji dengan gaya puyeng. "Sudah semua kan?"

Sasuke yang belum ngomong langsung perotes. "AKU KAPAAN?!"

"Lha, murid JaNime 19 kan?" Kata Keiji.

"KAN ADA MITSUNARI SI RAMBUT SETERIKAA GIMANA SI ELUU TOLOL?!" Sasuke marah.

"DAN LU BILANG GUE APAAAAA?!" Mitsunari dempet-dempet Sasuke tiba-tiba sampe bangku Sasuke miring 89,99 derajat. Celcius. (Bukan dong!)

"Aah, oke! Oke!" Keiji memberi simbol hands front. (?)

"Dua puluh.. DISSASAR ROBIN!" Kata Sasuke sambil mendobrak balik Mitsunari ke arah sebelah.

"AAAAH! SAKIT! SAKIIIT!"

"Week! Tantang kalo beraneeh!"

Akhirnya mereka bedua dorong-dorongan untuk sementara.

"Baik, cukup lah. Yang lain juga.. Dissassak berantakan, Dissate kambing, Dissawah penuh hama, Dissavanah lalu dimakan, Dissayat sadako, dan Dissayank Si F." Kata Keiji.

"Hah? Sapa tuh F?" Tanya Magoichi.

"Itu... Mantannya Dissa!" Bisik Keiji. Magoichi mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong karena kau membicarakan F, aku mau memberi beberapa fakta lain Dissa! Dissa adalah orang yang Nekophobia, Super Choco lovers, Online maniac!" Kata Kojuro.

"Yep! Ada lagi, Dissa ini sifatnya Lola, ceroboh, pemalu di realita baik tapi kadang-kadang, dan anehnya sangat wow aktif di dunia maya!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Terutama Youtube dan FF!" Lanjut Motochika dengan senyum ngenes.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya sudah sampai di sini! Entar malah kepenuhan cerita ini! Baiii!" Keiji mengucap salam jumpa dengan mulia.

KREEEEK! Dissa menembus dengan alat pemukul Piggy Azazelia di lagunya yang berjudul Black Window (Nama keren **g* *z**ia.. *dihajar dobel) lalu ia menepuk-nepuk tangannyewt.

"I'm gonna love ya..."

1.. 2.. 3.. Seisi ruang pada speechless.

4.. 5.. 6.. Dissa menghentikan tepuk tangannya sekaligus lagunya.

7.. 8.. 9.. Mitsunari mengeluarkan katana.

10.. 11.. 12.. Ieyasu menyiapkan bad smackdown!

13.. 14.. 15.. Piggy Azazelia yang asli siap-siap menghajar lagi. (?)

14.. 13.. 12.. Aneh ni hitungan mundur. (YA ELU! -_-)

11.. 10.. 9.. Dissa tersenyum licik.

8.. 7.. 6.. Dissa menyetel sesuatu di HP IPHONE 4.

5.. 4.. 3.. Bersedia... Dissa kayaknya akan joget. Dan MitsuYasu Zazelia (?!) siap-siap menghajar dia!

2! 1! 0! Siap... YAK!

Ternyata...

AAAAAAAAA...

"THIS IIIIIS! THE PART WHEN, I SAY I DONT WANNA.."

Langsung CLING! BHUAK! PLOK.

"N-nan.. De?" Kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadi!

"Ya iyalah! Jendela itu hancur, ganti rugi studiomu sendiri!" Bentak Ieyasu.

Dissa baru nyadar! Dia memecahkan kaca studionya sendiri! Ia teriak, "AKU CEROBOOOOOH! AKU CEROBOOOH! KACA STUDIOOKUUUUUUU!"

Piggy Azazelia yang asli lari dengan senjatanya yang dicuri Dissa tadi. Baik, Dissa kapok! And THE END!

E untuk Evil.

Beberapa siswa yang dikritik tajam akan melakukan hal-hal evil, contohnya ia tersenyum evil... Ia tertawa evil, bahkan ia merinding evil! (Emang ada?)

F untuk Foto.

Kalian inget ini ga? (Flashback duluuu.)

"Danna, kita kan, udah dikasih alamat email para anak. Coba cek yuk!" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-dono! UWOOOOOOH!" Yukimura lari ke kamarnya yang penuh grafitti Oyakata-sama, sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu. Dia mencari di tiap laci.

"MANA YAAA? Ini Mouri, Mouri juga, Motonari-dono lagi! Lagi! Lagii! MasMun-dono... Mouri, Mouri, Mouri, Mouri! MANA YAAAA?!" Teriak Yukimura yang ternyata ketahuan kalo lacinya isi foto moment YAOI Motonari!

"Danna, makanya elektronik jangan campur sama foto!" Komentar Sasuke.

"TAPI LAPTOP GUEEEE! LAPTOP GUE HUWEEE... MANAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Shikata nai, watashi akan membantu Sanada-danna mencari lap.." Kemudian, pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke atas rak. Ternyata laptopnya malah ada disitu -_- "Toooop..."

3... 2... 1...

"SANADA-DANNAAA! LAPTOPNYA DISINI, SANADA DANNAAA! MATAMU MEMANG KENAPA, DANNAAAA?!" Seru Sasuke.

"Ekh?"

"INI LOH! DIATAS RAKNYA! NGAPAIN LU CARI DI RAKNYA, PADAHAL KELIATAN!"

Yukimura langsung saja menoleh ke atas rak, melihat laptopnya.

"Yo ngalah... UWOOOOOOOOOH! ARRIGATOU, SASUKE!" Teriak Yukimura yang kemudian lari ngicir bawa laptopnya.

"Dakara, seharusnya kau bereskan fotonya sebelum ngicir..."

End of Flashback!

Itu adalah JaNime HS Day 2 Special Act, ketahuan Yuki nyimpen foto Mouri! Masamune-dono nyelempit.. Batewe, kalian inget kan kalo Yuki punya kamera canggih! Kameranya punya banyak data, kalo ga salah 128 GB. (Perasaan Dissa ga ada kasih tau eaa..) Kameranya bisa main banyak game! Diantaranyewt keluaran Safari, Capcipcup, Tega. Lainnya tebak deh, aku dah rodo lupa dan males liat balik.

Jadi ga salah kalo foto Yuki nomplok! Apalagi dia ga cuman simpen Mouri, foto YAOI dan Straight juga disimpen! Di mana pun, kapan pun, adegan menarik JaNime akan difoto! Intinya, Yukimura hampir menjadi fotografer nasional JaNime.

G untuk Gila.

JaNime kita memiliki orang gila. Tanya sama aku! Murid gila? Akechut Mitsuhide alias Tenkakek! Sensei gila? Sementara ini Mogami Yoshiaki yang gila narsis! Orang nyasar gila? Nobunaga Oendang-Oendang! Saat ini, mereka bertiga bincang-bincang.

"Yoshiaki... Tenkai... Coba ceritakan kisah gila kalian!" Perintah Nobunaga.

"Mulai dari saya yaa! Jadi ya... Pertama aku masuk di sekolahku ya, aku menampak kumis duluan yaaa.. Lalu yaaaaa, aku masuk dengan jinjit ballet ya! Dan mulailah aku kenalan ya! Termasuk Si Tenkai ini yaa!" Cerita Yoshiaki dan menunjuk Tenkai.

"Dan yang bikin aku dibilang gila pas adegan itu adalah... Namaku tidak ada di absen sensei. Aku mencari! Sambil menangis! Mukaku njibir-njibir hampir serupa Justin Njibir! Dan akhirnya aku menjedok kepalaku ke meja!" Lanjut Tenkai.

"Hoo... Itu D2 A9 ka?" Tanya Nobunaga. "Kalian kompak banget.."

"Iya lah yaaa! Guru dengan murid harus kompak no yaa!" Kata Yoshiaki.

"Kalo aku loncat 2 act. Alias D2 A11. Kegilaanku muncul saat aku menari di depan kelas kalian.." Kata Nobunaga.

"O bener! Nobunaga-sama melakukannya!" Kata Tenkai.

"Inget gak? D2U A2? Kita datang menari bersama!" Sahut Nobunaga.

"Oh iya, ya! Aku cuman ya, ya, ya, yaaa!" Kata Yoshiaki dengan jentikan nyamuk (ralat) jentikan jari.

"Lain kali gitu lagi yuu..." Tawar Tenkai sambil tertawa gila.

"Hohoho... Subarashi... Whaahaahaa!" Nobunaga ikut tertawa gila.

"Ya! Yayyayyayyaaaa! Yayyayyayyaaa!" Yoshiaki ketawa dengan yyayyayya.

Kita biarin mereka ketawa sampai ajal menjemput! (-_-)

H untuk Hebat/HEAD BUTT!

Baiklah! Kenapa Dissa menaruh dua kalimat pendek di drabble ini? Karena... Cara bacanya hampir mirip! Head Butt bacanya = HetBat tho? Cuman beda satu huruf.. Ucapan yang Dissa agak sering ucapkan di JaNime. Tapi kadang-kadang bisa kena hajar, terutama kalo yang dibilangin Ieyasu.

"Lihat ni! Aku akan menghajar Hideyoshi!" Ieyasu menunjukkan tinjuannyewt yang bertubi-tubi nan mejik ke alat latih tinju.

"Woooow!" Keiji takjub saat melihat Ieyasu.

"Itu adalah... Semangat mudaa!" Sahut Yukimura. (Semangat... Muudaa...)

"Cih, biasa." Ketus Motonari.

Ieyasu menatap kejam Motonari, bahkan rambutnya memanjang dan bergoyang seperti Medusa.

"EEH! Head butt! Head butt! Sumpah! Aku ingin minta head butt mu, Yasu!" Motonari merinding.

Ieyasu langsung muka senang, "Jadi... Kau mau minta head butt aku?"

"Iyaa! Pasti keren!"

BHOOK! DHAS! DHUAAK!

"Itu head butt guwe! Gimana keren thoyya?" Ieyasu mengacungkan jempol habis ngehead-butt Mouri yang malang.

"Mo-Mouri-donoo!" Yukimura menghampiri Motonari dengan isak-isakan tersembunyi. (?)

Motonari berusaha menahan sakit, tapi tak bisa. "Ttah! Head butt kan pujian! Kenapa malah dihajar?"

Dissa datang tiba-tiba. "Ya elaah... Lu ketularan virus salmon sih! Head Butt artinya smack down versi kepala! Kalo Hebat... Baru pujian..."

"Tapi di mana bedanyaa?"

"Ya beda doong! Aku kan, pinterrr..."

"... ... Pinter ndasmu, Dissambung benang boneka." Muka KeiYasu krik-krik.

"Aku tak mengertiiii!" Motonari guling-guling ga ngerti. Pasrahin aja deh.

I untuk Imagawa Yoshimoto.

Sapa siih... Yang gtw murid satu ini? Murid yang mukanya kayak badut! Yang biasa dipanggil Yoshimoto ini? Dia rodo' normal, tapi kadang-kadang nari geje juga, kayak goyang bokong laah... Pas dia ngelawan Azai, ada anjing di depannya, ia dikejar-kejar. Dan berakhir dengan nyeker saking sandalnya kebesaran.

Teman baiknya Honganji Kennyo. Oh, hampir lupa! Yoshimoto ini suka bikin iklan juga! Iklan untuk Motochika.. Iklan kapal Fugaku -_-.. Terus iklan untuk Kennyo ntar juga ada. Dan iklan t-rex juga pernah. (Nama pinter dari ***r*x! *dihajar) Selain Kennyo, terkadang Yoshimoto dekat dengan Motochika Masamune.

J untuk Jalan.

Di JHS D1 A12, para siswa berjalan dengan cara yang agak berbeda. Contoh, Kojuro yang berjalan ala Miss Korea, Shingen yang berjalan sambil memangku Yoshimoto (itu saking masa hukuman dia), Motochika jalan sambil naik jangkar, Kennyo jalan ngendus bau anjing (ralat, memang agak merunduk makanya dibilang ngendus bau anjing... *dihajar) maksudku nyari uang tersembunyi! Matsu naik Goromaru. Fuuma aja berjalan di udara. (Fuuma menulis : "ITU TERBANG KELLESS!" *menghajar Dissa)

K untuk Khas..

Khas.. Apa sih yang biasa khas? Kalimat doong! Meski ada yang mulai jarang muncul eaaaaa... Kata-kata khas Dissa 'I dont care yo mamak!', 'Eaaaaa...', 'Regard Author and WYATB!' 'Kelless!' 'Omigot selokan mampet (nyumbat banjir bandang (bahkan bisa menjadi sebanjir Noah's Ark!))', 'Raphophot', '-nyewt', 'Chaching Ahook!', dll. Kalau ke topik JaNime, Chaching Ahook itu kata khas Kennyot nyot, ada juga Seito yang belakangan sering 'Anata wayo!', dan Yoshiaki belakangan 'Ya!'.

Terus ada juga panggilan-panggilan khas! Motochika ke Masamune 'Brokuganryuu', Masamune ke Keiji 'Cantik', Masamune ke Yukimura 'Sanada' atau 'Baby Yuki', Arek-arek ke Motonari 'DuGen', Nouhime ke Yukimura 'Anak Papi', Yukimura ke semua orang belakangnya selalu 'dono' (kecuali Sasuke dan Shingen), Dissa ke Yukimura 'Otak cebong' (dihajar Yuki). Yoshiaki ke Masamune 'Masamune mai-boi', Kennyo ke Yoshimoto 'Yoshimoto mai-pren', Keiji ke Matsu 'Matsu mai-bigsist' (YANG ITU GA ADAA!)

L untuk Lembut (?)

Oichi... Dia adalah gadis yang suaranya lembut... Dia adalah wanita yang pipinya lembut... Dia juga perempuan yang bajunya selembut sutra... Apalagi sifatnya lemah lembut! Dia pun memeluk Nagamasa dengan lembuut...

(SEMUA SERBA LEMBUT!)

M untuk Musik.

Musik adalah hal yang sangat disukai Nobunaga! Satu Jam Saja... Para Pujangga... Aku Rapopo... Musik Dangdut ia kuasai serta jogetnya yang di mashup! Bayangkan jika Gobek + Gotik + Gonggol + Gojezz menjadi satu! (GolTikBeJezz... *dihajar) (Bek itu bebek, Tik itu itik, nggol itu senggol, jezz itu gujezz!)

N untuk Nouhime.

Aku bangga punya pemeran kayak dia! Tegas sebagai murid tidak lulus! *ditembak* Persedian senjata selalu! Coba, pistol, granat, bazooka, granat bawah tanah, magnum, dll. Dipak di tasnya sampe hampir penuh! Korban biasanya Tenkai, tapi kadang-kadang menghajar sensei yang gila, menghajar papan, dan menghajar Yukimura.

Untung saja Nobunaga gak papa dengan kejadian Nouhime gak lulus ini.. (Nobunaga : "APAAA?! JELAS AKU PAPA!" *hajar pake mantel belakang) Dan kalau kalian hilangkan hime (hime biasanya hanya sebagai tambahan yang artinya putri), maka cuman Nou. Bacanya No, itu artinya tidak. Wajar saja kalo Nouhime NO untuk lulus! *ditembak magnum*

O untuk Oshuu.

Daerah tinggal Masamune dan Kojuro. Di sini juga bertengger Honey (maaf Honey-neechan, duh. *digeplok) di teras. Sementara di teras ada kuda, di belakang ada lobak. Di tengah-tengah pulau jawa. (Itu mah Opera Java!) Rumah Dokuganryuu terdiri atas 2 kamar (Masamune sendiri dan Babu Babo nya), 20 kamar untuk pasukan (1 ruang cukup 6 orang itupun sempit-sempitan dulu.. Jadi yang ga dapet kamar di luar! *dihajar gantian), ruang tamu ukuran minimalis bayangin, cuman ada karpet, rak kecil, dan TV yang masih agak kudet, terus ada 10 ruang mandi (untung cowok semua penghuninya ^^), dan di lantai 2 ada 25 meja makan yang 1 meja bisa buat 16 orang, ruang dapur, dan ruang jemur baju.

P untuk Papan.

Papan tulis di kelas JaNime adalah alat persegi panjang yang sangat berharga tapi selalu dikotori dan dihajar! Ya kan? Masamune-Yoshimoto pernah nyoret-nyoret papan cuman buat main hangman, Shingen pernah mukul papan tulis sampe jebol, untung digantiin sama dia.. Habis itu pas mukul lagi, syukur ga jebol maneh! Yoshiaki juga pernah! Nulis sampe guedeeeeeeeeee! Deeeeee! Bahkan hampir kena tembok dekatnya papan! Sahabatnya papan satu-satunya penghapus papan. Dia yang membantu papan untuk menghapus kotoran yang menganggu tubuhnyewt. Coba ga ada dia! Ga cuma oretan board marker, mungkin nyamuk dan kecoak akan hinggap di papan! Tambah kotor! (APA-APAAN SEMUA INIII?!)

Q untuk Queen.

Oke, Dissa kehabisan ide buat Q setelah ini! Tapi entah. Nouhime dan Magoichi adalah Queen of Gunz, Matsu adalah Mommy Queen (?), Kasuga adalah Romantic Beauty Queen, Itsuki adalah Mini Cutie Queen, Sorin adalah Destroyer Queen (?!), Dissa adalah NGAWOT QUEEN! Lalu Oichi adalah Poloz Queenz (?), Sensei Maria sebagai Beauty Queen. Tsubako itu... Spiritual Queen, Aira itu... Calm Queen. Ntar mungkin ada Tsuruhime si Adorable Queen, Naotora si Tomboi Queen, dan Shozaki sebagai Hentai Queen. (BENEREN! Entar tak bikin agak aneh OC ini! Tapi ga tau kapan) Tapi Queen asli Janime nyewt Sorin, bareng Yoshitsugu.

R untuk Review.

Dissa suka mendapat review! Dan Dissa juga suka mondar-mandir nge-review! Reviewers membuat Dissa senang karena perjuangan Dissa di FF berarti ga sia-sia.. Yang paling Dissa suka itu mendapat kritik dan saran. Pertama sekali, thegirlwriter/girl-chan2. Dia yang paling seneng sama Ieyasu.

Disusul Meaaaa yang rodo' curhat, Mokakoshi yang memberi Dissa sebagian ide-ide, Adiknya Fuuma/RynKireiFRS yang sangat suka Fuuma, aristina182/aqil7755 yang pengen bunuh Dissa kalo ngeselin, FadjrinaH yang luar biasaaa, Neko Lisa (cuman 1 kali sih..), Honey Sho yang hobi CSO juga, L W Bunga yang agak Lola tapi berkesan (dihajar), Sakazaki Rikou yang newbie tapi heboh, GabriMicha Runa (cuma 1 kali juga), Rick de Power, lulu no ryuucute yang wow wow (hahaha.. :p), dan ada Guest yang ane gtw! Ada juga reviewers selain di JaNime! (Contohnya aja AlayChildren dan AshuraHolis dan lain-lain.. *dipukul rotan) Arrigatou beget! (Maaf kalo di atas ini ada yang belum disebut)

S untuk Sanada Yukimura.

"UWOOOOOOOH! OYAAKATTA-SAMAAAAAAAAH!"

Yep, itulah kata khasnyewt. Ia adalah wakil kelas sekolah. Semangat dan latihan keras adalah kata kesukaannya! Babunya, Sarutobi Sasuke hanya bisa berkata 'yare-yare' kalau Yukimura lagi melakukan hal tak wajar dengan Oyakata-sama/Shingen. Ia memiliki rival, Date Masamune. Mereka sering heboh di mana-mana.

Sayangnya, di JaNime, semangat Yuki malah membuat Yuki dipanggil cengeng/anak papi. Yang memulainya ialah Nouhime. Tapi kayaknya sekarang jarang juga ya..

T untuk Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Murid baru di Day 2. Panggilannya Ieyasu (jelas..), banyak yang suka akan kegantengan dia. Terutama.. Kasuga. Kenshin hampir putus ke Kasuga karena ketahuan diam-diam suka di Day 2 Utage! Ieyasu teman deketnya Motochika, tapi kadang-kadang sama Yukimura, Masamune. Katanya doang sih, Ieyasu ini cowok yang paling baik. (Heeh? -_-)

U untuk Uno.

(Ya ampuun! Dissa memang hampir kehabisan akal di huruf Q, U-Z! Makanya sisanya wow aja deh! Dan sepertinya ini yang agak panjang selain D) Uno ini mainan Basara di Day 2 Act 11. Mari kita lihat, sekarang ini mereka main lagi, tapi ada Magoichi, dan beberapa siswa ada yang ga ikut. Sudah tinggal 3 orang nii...

"Wah! Kartunya Magoichi tinggal tiga! Ayo, Magoichi! Kau pasti menang!" Dukung Ieyasu.

"Tidak! Jangan mau kalah, Fuuma! Meski kartunya masih 6, kartunya keren semua eaaa!" Kata Yukimura.

"SAYAKAAA! GAK NGE-VOTE LAINNYEWT!" Sorak sapa lagi kalo bukan Chosokabe.

"ADA PANGGILAN LAIN SELAIN SAYAKA GA?!" Geram Magoichi yang cetarin pistol ke Motochika.

"Aku pasti Magoichi lope lope alias tercayank cayank eaa!" Kata Keiji.

"Tapi aku yakin Fuuma menang! Kuintip kartunya keren loh!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aah! Berisik! LAGIAN NAPA GA ADA YANG DUKUNG GUEE?!" Teriak Motonari yang padahal cuma pengen didukung.

"Iyalah, Mouri! Kartumu masih 20! Belum deket sama jalan kemenangan tao!" Sinis Motochika.

"Kartu 20 sudah seratus tus tus tus persen ga berhasil!" Komentar Sasuke.

"Betul, betul, betul! Betul etul tul! Gembel!" Kata Toshiie dengan centil.

"Ya ampun, bukannya yang centil harusnya gue, Inuchiyo-sama?" Tanya Matsu.

"Ya sudah! Lanjutin! Sekarang giliran sapa coba?" Ketus Motonari.

"Ya elu, DuGen!" Seru yang lain sambil nunjuk Motonari sadis. (Minus Fuuma)

"Apa? Oke! Kukeluarkan 5 kuning!" Teriak Motonari. Bener aja, karena sebelumnyewt yang di bawah adalah 5 biru. Lalu, Fuuma mengeluarkan 3 kartu sekaligus, yaitu tambah 2 kuning, tambah 2 biru, dan tambah 2 kuning lagi.

"Woow! Bener aje! Fuuma dah gila.." Kagum Keiji. Fuuma yang mendengarnya memberi senyum kecil.

"Ayo, Magoichi! Kau pasti takkan kalah!" Kata Keiji dalam hati.

"Apa? Gue gak kalah! TAMBAH EMPAT! MAU WARNA BIRU!" Seru Magoichi dengan cetar beletar sambil ngebanting kartu tambah 4.

"WOOOW..." Kagum Motochika dan Ieyasu dengan kekompakan ala sepatu yang sepasang.

"Tetap saja! Magoichi tak terkalahkaan! Sebentar lagi kau UNO nak!" Sorak Keiji.

Motonari yang melihat kartu-kartu itu mangap lebar. Yah, ternyata dia gak punya tambah 2 ataupun tambah 4! Sudah pasti Motonari mengambil 10 kartu.

"Hahahaa! Pecundang! O pecundang! Hahahaa! Peeee... Cundaang!" Ejek Toshiie.

"Grrrmm..." Jadi sekarang, total kartu Mouri adalah 29. Congratulation! New record!

"Waduh, kartuku tinggal tambah 4, 8 biru dan 6 merah. Yang kukeluarkan pastinya 8 biru. Tapi kalau giliranku berikutnya, masalahnya kalau bukan warna merah, 50 persen aku akan mati." Kata Fuuma dalam hati.

"Go Fuuma! Go Fuuma! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sorak Yukimura dengan gaya bermacam-macam. (Sejak kapan Yuki jadi begini?)

"Iyak Fuuma! Jangan beri Magoichi kesempatan!" Seru Sasuke. Akhirnya Fuuma mengeluarkan 8 biru. Berikutnya, Magoichi.

"Yosh! UNO!" Magoichi mengeluarkan 8 hijau. Lalu, Motonari langsung meliar.

"HIJAU! HIJAU! YEAH! KLOROFIL POWER!" Motonari mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas. Yaitu 2 kartu angka satu warna hijau, 2 kartu angka satu warna biru, 1 kartu angka satu warna kuning, dan 1 kartu angka satu warna merah. (Kartu Motonari : 29-6 = 23)

"Gila.. Pamungkas.." Kata Matsu.

"Wah! Pinter!" Sorak Fuuma dalam hati. Fuuma menuliskan UNO!, lalu menaruh tulisan itu bersama dengan angka 6 merah.

"YEEE! FUUMA! GO FUUMA!" Sorak Yukimura.

"Aawh, jadi dia ngeluarin 6 merah?" Kata Magoichi. "Shit." Magoichi mengambil cangkul. Dan saat melihat cangkulnyewt, Magoichi senyum sarkastik, entah kenapa.

"YESS! FUUMA! KAU PASTI MENAAANG!" Sorak Sasuke.

"Apa? Grrh! HARUS DIHANTEM!" Motonari ngeluarin 2 kartu tambah dua warna merah, 1 kartu tambah dua warna ungu (coret) biru, dan 1 kartu tambah dua warna hijau. (23-4 = 19 kartu)

'GAME!' Tulis Fuuma, lalu membanting tulisan itu beserta kartu tambah empat.

"Akh?" Magoichi tampaknya tidak punya kartu lagi!

"Hayoo! Tambah berapa itu bebz?" Tanya Motonari sarkastika.

"TIDAK! SAYAKAAAA!" Seru Motochika seakan dunia kiamat.

"MAGOICHI LOPE LOPEEE!" Turut Keiji tak kalah keras.

"Looh.. Sial! Jahat!" Seru Ieyasu.

"2, 4, 6, 8, 12! Hayoo? Ambil dua belas! Ga jadi uno! Yeeh!" Sorak Motonari.

"Hmm? Uno," Magoichi mengeluarkan tambah empat, lalu.. "GAME!" Ngeluarin 1 kartu tambah dua warna hijau. Motonari mangap lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sementara itu yang lain tepuk tangan.

"SIAAAAAL! NAPA GUE KALAH LAGIII?! HIKS HUHU WEWEEEK! MINTA ASI MAMIII!" Tangis Motonari.

"Dasar Mouri cengeng! Dah tau kalah dicoba lagi!" Kata Motochika.

"Iya! Katanya Tactician! Tapi ngatur UNO aja ga bisa!" Ejek Matsu.

"BOOH!" Motonari memukul lantai saking kesel.

"Kalo itu masih ada yang main, Motonari pasti kartunya... 19 tambah 18! 37! Itu rekor kan!" Teriak Sasuke.

"AAARGH! JANGAN BIKIN TAMBAH STRESS!" Motonari pergi dengan gegabah. Semua yang di sana tertawa.

V untuk Vote.

Day 1 Act 8 adalah hari di mana ke-17 siswa menuang vote ke calon-calon ketua kelas! Calonnya antara lain Masamune, Nagamasa, Nouhime, Sasuke, dan Kennyo. Tentu yang paling banyak votenyewt Masamune ^^ sebanyak 6. Nagamasa 5. Nou+Sasu 3 masing-masing. Poor Kennyo :p. Tapi syukurin Kennyo masih terpilih sebagai benda haram, eh, bendahara. NouSasu sekretaris I dan II. Nagamasa tuker sama Yukimura atas keinginan sendiri, makanya saat ini kita kenal Yuki sebagai wakil kelas.

Padahal kalo mundur dari jabatan wakil kelas, kamu malah dibilang mantan waras loh! Coba, waras itu WAkil keRAS! (WOOI! KELAS BUKAN KERAAAASS!) BABAH!

W untuk Waktu.

Periode waktu di JaNime HS dimulai D1, D2, D3. Tapi nanti D3 selesai, Dissa berencana merubah period waktu sedikit! Maksud? Kan kalo satu-satu akan kelamaan.. Jadi ntar D4 akan gabung D5 dan D6. Mungkin masing-masing akan sebanyak 3-5 act.

X untuk X-tra.

(Tuh kan, gue beneren habis..)

Ada cerita X-tra di JaNime, yaitu JHS 2 Utage.. Itu ga begitu penting, tapi pengen banget bikin.. Menurut kalian, JaNime akan perlu cerita ekstra ga? Hohoho...

(Blank...)

Y untuk Yeah!

Seruan antara tuan dan pasukan. Contohnya aja :

"R U READY GAAAAIZ?!" Teriak Masamune.

"YEEEEEEAH!" Jawab para pasukan.

"LETS GET A PARTYYYYY!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"SERIOOOOUS PARTYYYYY!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"OKAY! MINNA-SAN, THE DESTINATION IS CLEAR! LET'S GOO!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

(Terkadang akan keceplosan seperti ini)

"Eh, bentar. Kok aneh ya?"

Pasukan-pasukan terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Kojuro berbisik ke beberapa pasukan, "Kalian psssst... Psssst..."

Lalu mereka menurut. Mereka semua teriak, "YEEEEEEAH!"

"Beneren nih, terutama bagian -treet-!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

BROOT! Yang merasa aneh itu ternyata kentut, dan ga cuman kentut!

"Waduh! Aneh banget niih!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"Aku... Aku..." Ia memegang celananya, dan mencium tangannya. BAU!

"ALHASIL AKU KE-POOP DI CELANAAAA!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"OSHUU HITTOU, POOP DI CELANA! HAHAHA-HAHA-HA!" Nyanyi para pasukan riang gemilang.

"AKU GANTI CELANA DULUU!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"KALIAN DIAM DI SINI!"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

Sambil ganti, Masamune teriak lagi, "KENAPA DARI TADI RESPON KALIAN CUMA YEEEEAH?"

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"SHUT UP! I'M EMBARRASED!" Teriak Masamune kesal.

"YEEEEEEAH!"

"TEEMEE... I'M SERIOUS YA KNOW?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

"BOH!" Masamune keluar dengan muka panci matang.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" (Kepanjangan)

Z untuk Zero.

Entah kenapa Dissa mau nulis zero. Zero adalah bagian dari angka favorit Dissa, yakni wan-zero. (10) (JELEK BANGET) Zero juga bagian dari lagu TM Revolution (yang biasa nyanyi Basara) yakni Count Zero.

BEST WORDS : THIS IIIIIS! THE PART WHEN, I SAY I DONT WANNA... (CLING! BHUAK! PLOK)

Bukan best sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Dissa makin weak aja ya. (Kapok) Entah apakah JaNime Drabble akan berlanjut atau tidak, soalnya Dissa kehabisan Q, V, X, dan Z terutama! Dan makin jelek aja ni fict. Terus, mau menyebar sedikit fact. Sejak Dissa mengenal mashup, Dissa jadi lumayan senang sama artis-artis mashup PopLove 3 loh! ^^... Contoh Ariana Grande, Charlie XCX (kalo ga salah), Jessie J, dan lain-lain. Baai! Regard Author and WYATB! 


End file.
